Pulse Release
}} Pulse Release (動遁, Dōton) is a combining the elements of lightning, wind, and yang. It is a style that focuses on various types of waves, pulsations and vibrations, among others. When used in conjunction with the kekkei genkai of the Toyotomi Clan the strength of the ability is increased. This Kekkei Tōta though rare in appearance as it has been over the years due to the secrecy of the Chōsokabe Clan, who rarely associate with the outside world. The only known users Ameyuri Aoki and Kōzuki Sarutobi have taken this style and shown just how power this style can become when given a chance to truly flourish. Vibrations, Pulses, Waves and Frequencies As stated this release uses various waves, such as mechanical waves, sound, inertial, seismic, electromagnetic Waves, and shockwaves. Users of this style often wind up using their body as the epicenter for the wave generation. By changing the amplitude and wavelength as which their chakra is being used they create the waves at a much stronger, faster rate, and even travel at a further difference. Combating the Pulse Release has shown to be increasingly difficult as these waves are mostly naked to the invisible eye, most notably the sound waves and seismic waves. Users of this style also have been known to have extreme talent for chakra control this has mostly been seen among the two known users who have both shown the ability to vibrate the chakra around their body as well as within their own body which works great in addition to the waves and pulses they can fire. This chakra control allows to them to alter the frequency at which they can release these waves for varying effects and results from simply disrupting the equilibrioception and their ability to balance their bodies equilibrium, to even being able to tear down building and objects on a structural level. Ameyuri has been known to tear down defense by vibrating their waves and abilities to disrupt them on a structural level, weakening the structural integrity. When it comes to close range combat Ameyuri has shown she can use her abilities to vibrate the air around her punches to thrown long range punches that are equated to being long range punches of condensed wind. The strength varying between simply knocking opponents off their feet, to blunt trauma levels of causing internal bleeding due to impact. Kōzuki has shown to be able to replicate the same after undergoing training to learn the same style of fighting. Among all the wave that a Pulse Release user can study and learn the most dangerous and effective is that of the Equilibrioception Disruption Waves. The balance system works with visual and skeletal systems which allows the muscles and joints and their respective sensors to maintain the sense of balance. Visual signals relayed to the brain about the body's position in relation to its surroundings are processed by the brain and then is processed to and fro, from the vestibular, visual and skeletal systems. As seen with Ameyuri's ability to affect an opponents Equilibrioception has proved to be her most effective weapons when in close-mid range combat with opponents. The Equilibrioception or sense of balance is one of the physiological senses. It prevents humans and animals from falling over when walking or standing still. Balance is the maintained result of a number of body systems working together to hold the balance and equilibrium. A culmination of senses all working together: the eyes (visual system), ears (vestibular system) and the body's sense of where it is in space (proprioception) ideally need to be intact. By coming into range of the user waves range the vibrations can affect the targets balance of senses and cause great disorientation within an opponent. Greatly affecting their ability to focus their chakra for offensive and defensive measures within her range, this causes opponents to experience disequilibrium an impairment in spatial perception and stability. Due to the Inertia field of motion and kinetic energy that can be stored the user if the opponent manages to get within range she can insert this energy within their body and cause vertigo, dizziness, and lightheadedness. This move is exerted without force can be used to kill and completely knock the senses out of sync. Inertia Absorption & Kinetikinesis The most interesting and perhaps deadly ability of the Pulse Release is the passive ability that users must train until it becomes second nature to them. This technique is known as the Inertia Absorption. This surrounds the user in a "inertia field," which absorbs, stores, and redirects any kinetic energy coming in contact with it. The stored kinetic energy can manipulated for a number of varied purposes, the most famous being the ability to change the inertial properties of objects, or charge these objects and fire them back suddenly. By coming in contact with an object the user can transfer kinetic energy to it which alters its state of motion, changing both speed and direction. Since the inertia field is created on the premises of motion anything that enters its field of a different rate of motion can be detected and absorbed. The faster the object moves more likely it can be intercepted and gathered and returned at a greater degrees of speed, which protects the user from fast moving objects, projectiles, and ballistics. Ameyuri who has had an astute training learned to use the Chakra Oscillation Technique. Her astute understanding of control of her chakra she manipulate the input and output of her chakra to the point efficiency is maintained in technique usage. This gives her the ability to oscillate move chakra rapidly within the body and then use it to amplify her techniques such as her waves, or use it to build up and store to her Inertia Absorption field to increase its functional abilities. This can even be used in close range to have a desired painful effect to her opponents who may venture to close for taijutsu based combat. The ability of using and gathering kinetic energy can be extremely vital as it means the user doesnt have to burn through their chakra nearly as fast as a typical shinobi would employing their ninjutsu This field makes it virtually impossible for the user to be hit by traveling projectiles, ballistics or other forms of kinetic energy. Making many forms of ninjutsu that relies on its speed and moment to impact as once they enter the field it would be absorbed by the field and stored into its collected energy and simply be stored. This has shown to be extremely useful vs ninjutsu based fighters who rely on any form of projectiles and thrown or launched objects. This Field also gives one with time and practice the ability to have kinetic force manipulation, kinetic force redirection, and minor vector manipulation abilities. Taking full advantage of the ability to increase an objects velocity in a given one direction, or speed in multiple directions. However despite the staggering amount of advantages its actually has a basic weakness that if not filter and unchecked by the user can be used against them. The faster the object is, the more effective the field can operate as it will be attracted and eager to absorb the kinetic energy that radiates from the said object in motion. This field will react in order to obtain motion faster than it and store it for the user to use at the users discretion. Drawbacks This unique feature can be extremely frustrating to opponents who rely on quick strikes or speed based fighters or techniques. This does however create a seemingly equal weakness as this field can not pick or recognize objects that move slower than the rate of speed the field functions at. Meaning slow moving objects can actually penetrate their field of inertia and stand a chance of actually hitting the user. The field is only interested in gathering and storing fast moving objects to increase it's own output, meaning objects that move slow will go unnoticed and will be largely ignored by the field. If the user does not make use of the stored kinetic energy and allow it to increase its speed constantly, it will grow in power, but also lose it's focus on defense making it highly vulnerable to techniques that operate at a slower speed than the field which can result in a direct hit on the user. The user must be extremely vigilant to this function in order for them to truly make optimal use of their abilities. The strength of this ability is knowing when enough is enough, while arrogance and a power hungry attitude can become ones undoing. Concepts & Influences COMING SOON Trivia * According to Ameyuri it is possible for a user of the Pulse Release to some how gain experience in limited Vector redirection abilities. The extent to which it can be carried out is unknown * Some of the techniques are based on the wave-particle duality theory. Category:Kekkei Tōta Category:Chakra Natures